1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile home skirts which extend between the bottom of each mobile home and the ground. More particularly, the invention comprises a skirt guard that is used to protect against the damaging effects of gas or electric string type grass trimmers, that trim the grass away from edges where the mobile home skirts meet the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All too often, the whipping force of string trimmers operated by lawn care professionals and mobile home owners that come in contact with the thin vinyl skirts utilized in almost all mobile homes, will produce destructive results. The contact made by the string trimmers will rip and tear the skirts, to form elongated holes. The damage is permanent and creates an unappealing sight between the bottom of the mobile homes and the ground.
Mobile home skirts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,411, issued to William V. Holmes on Oct. 8, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,378, issued to Ralph L. Ayers, et al. on Oct. 29, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,793, issued to Randall w. Ayers on Jul. 4, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,187, issued to Russell Bushong on Sep. 23, 1997.
In each one of these prior art inventions, the skirts above the ground are left unprotected. Since the skirts are made out of a rather thin and brittle material, the slightest force put on them by the spinning strings of string trimmers will rip permanent tears into the skirts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.